The present invention relates to a connector for fiber optic cables and more particularly to a fiber optic cable connector which provides a simple, accurate, and inexpensive method for joining fiber optic cables.
To minimize losses caused by cable splices and connections between cables and interface equipment, means must be provided to accurately align the axis of the optical elements to be joined. This is currently being done in a variety of ways including precision drill connectors fabricated from jewels or metallic components, various v-groove schemes utilizing both mechanical and adhesive joining techniques, and direct fuzing of the fiber optical elements. The connector of the present invention provides accurate alignment, adequate clamping force to maintain position of the joined fibers, is reversible, and can be reused without damaging the fiber optic cable ends or the connectors.